Your Call
by iloveanime84
Summary: this is a romance/comdey about ed and winry. This story does take place after the movie. I got the title from a song called your call by secondhand serenade cause i think that it fits the couple really well. in chapter 3 there is an oc, I OWN NOTHEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Your Call**

**By: iloveanime84 **

**Description: **this is an edxwinry pairing. I'm sure that others have had this idea before but I just had to write one about them. After all they are my favorite anime couple.

**Disclaimer: **this is purely fan made which means I OWN NOTHEN!! Fullmetal alchemist was thought up and written by Hiromu Arakawa.. Constructive criticism is welcome!

Chapter 1:

Coming home

It's been about 2 years since Ed and Al left, and never once had I not thought of Ed. I thought of him everyday just as I was doing now staring at the rain hitting the window. The rain just made me remember the time when I was shocked and scared out of my mind. The time that Al and Ed tried to bring back there mother. Al was in a suit of Armor and Ed was missing an arm and leg, almost bleeding to death. I was so worried that I would lose Ed and never see him again. Now I really had lost him, through the gate. "Damn, I can never get him out of my head."

I was brought out of my thoughts and back to earth as I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and to my surprise found Jean and Elisa Hughes standing at the door shivering. I invited them in, sat them down and gave them some blankets. "So what brings you two to my house?" I asked handing Jean a cup of coffee. "Oh just going through Resembool and it started rain so I figured it be a good Idea to stop by." She answered warmly.

I felt a tug on my shirt, looked down and found Elisa holding a picture. "Winry look." "Oh ya." I said looking fondly at the picture. "This is Ed Al and me when we were little." She managed to climb on my lap and then ask "how little we're you?" "Well all three of us were really little back then." "We had known each other since we were about three years old." She jumped off my lap and grabbed another picture. "Who is this lady?" "That's was Ed and Al's mom." "She wooks really pretty." "Ya she was, and she was also nice, kind, and a lot of other things." I said laughing. "In fact I remember that she would always talk about the day me and Ed met." "Really? What happened?" Jean asks out of curiosity.

"Well our mothers had known each other since…" I stopped talking and looked at the room that led to our front door. "Winry? Are you alright?" Jean asked. "Um ya it's just that…" "I could have sworn I heard the door open." I thought to myself. Jean leaned forward and shook me "Winry?" "Oh um sorry I'm kinda out of it today." "Anyway our mom's had known each other since before we were born." "I was born and so was Ed, then when we were about 3 years old our parents set up a play date." I explained. "On that play date Ed came up to me hugged me and said "you're pretty, I like you." We both started laughing but I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I wondered if my mind was playing tricks on me, or if I was truly going crazy?

"Still tell that story, eh Winry?" My head shot up from the picutre i was looking at. "Could it be…?" "No there's no way…." Slowly I turned my head to find a boy standing in the door that had an auto mail arm, leg, a big smile, and blonde hair. "E-Ed?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Call**

**By: iloveanime84 **

**Description: **this is an edxwinry pairing. I'm sure that others have had this idea before but I just had to write one about them. After all they are my favorite anime couple.

**Disclaimer: **again I OWN NOTHEN!! Fullmetal alchemist was thought up and written by Hiromu Arakawa. Constructive criticism is welcome!

Chapter 2:

Welcome Home

"Ed?" I got up, walked towards him and felt his face. "It truly is him." I thought "I'm not dreaming." Right at that second I collapsed and burst into tears. "Why am I crying?" I thought to myself. "I should be happy." I think that Jean was starting to get uncomfortable, because I heard her pick up Elisa and leave the room. Ed got on his knees and had me look at him. "Winry, what's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm just really happy to see you." I said half laughing and half crying. "I missed you a lot."

"R-really? You missed me?" Ed asked starting to get nervous.

"Well ya, also I'm glad to see that you got taller." All of a sudden Ed didn't look too happy.

"WELL NO SHIT SHIRLOCK!! IT'S ONLY BEEN 2 YEARS!! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO STAY THE SAME HEIGHT FOREVER?!"

"Ha-ha you haven't changed that much, have you Ed?"

Ed and I got up and walked over to the table. "So, how did you get back here? I thought you and Al close the gate forever." I asked.

"Well Roy needs us…."

I was lost in my own thoughts again "Wow I can't believe he really can back!" "After all this time he still is the same." "Same hair, same sweet smile, and I even was happy to see him get angry." "Wait, are his lips moving?" "Ah crap, he's talking and I haven't been paying attention." I decided to listen but only got the end.

"So that's basically what happened." He said.

"Wow, all that just to get you back." "I'm impressed." I answered

"I know they went to a lot of trouble, but I think that they really need us back." "Honestly, I think the thing I like most about coming back is seeing you again." Ed said to me blushing me a little.

I was blushing so much; I turned my head away and put my hands on my checks. "Oh my gosh!!" "I can't believe he said that, what do I say?"

"Huh, Winry?"

"Um.. Huh.. Ya I'm really glad to see you also." After I said this he looked down, then at me and started to burst out with laughter. "Mmmm what?" I asked.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha your face."

"My…. My face?" "What's wrong with it?" He was laughing so hard he couldn't even breathe.

"IT'S BEAT RED!!" Then I could feel the room getting hot and I assumed that my face was turning even redder.

"OH SHUT UP!!" I screamed at him and then left the room. "Jeez I spent all that time worried and thinking about him, and he LAUGHS at me!!" I walked over to my working table with all my tools. Ed came up behind me.

"Wait Winry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh sure you didn't!"

"No seriously, I didn't!"

Ugh I picked up my wrench and hit him with it so hard, I'm pretty sure I knocked him out. Of course after doing this I felt really guilty, so I put him in my bed and put a wet rag on his head. Then I waited for him to wake up. I looked out the window and sighed. "He can be so obnoxious sometimes, still…" I turned, looked at him, and smiled "I guess that is why I love him so much."


	3. Chapter 3

Your Call

**Your Call**

**By: iloveanime84 **

**Description: **this is an edxwinry pairing. I'm sure that others have had this idea before but I just had to write one about them. After all they are my favorite anime couple.

**Disclaimer: **again I OWN NOTHEN!! Fullmetal alchemist was thought up and written by Hiromu Arakawa. Constructive criticism is welcome!

Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while either I'm really busy or I'm really lazy. You chose. Anyway I will try to get my stories up at least once or twice a week. Thanks for everyone's support and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! 

Chapter 3:

Go back

So I sat there for about 2 hours before he finally woke up. He was still a little dazed yet he could still be mad at me. "Winry!! What the hell did you do that for?" I just turned to him and gave him a big smile.

"Well you kinda deserved it, you were pissing me off!" He glared at me for a little then he just smiled a little and laid back. Then strangely things got a little quiet. After about a minute of silence Ed turned to me and said "Well besides getting hit in the head, today has been a great day. I finally got to see you again!"

I blushed a little and said "Ya that's true. Also things can go back to the way they were before you two left." I smiled but he didn't look to happy, he was about to say something but then I interrupted him. "That reminds me did you want me to fix your auto mail?" He looked down and then smiled.

"Yes that's the reason I came here, but honestly I forgot about it until you reminded me." I laughed a little and headed down to my work area. I got out everything. My wrench, screwdriver, bolts and anything else I could find. Then I yelled at him to come down so I could start working on his arm. He yelled back down at me "No, it's alright."

So I yelled back at him "You're the one that wanted me to work on it, so unless you want me to hit you again then I would recommend getting down here!" So he finally came down and sat down. The entire time I was working on his arm he never said a word to me. I started thinking to myself "What the hell is wrong with Ed? Usually he can't stop talking." I finished with his arm and started on his leg. I compared his real leg with his auto mail one. "Oh hey Ed you grew!" he stared to grind his teeth.

"Oh really I would have never guessed that I would actually grow!" I smiled at him cause I knew that no matter how old he got he would never lose his temper. I heard the door open and then closed. I turned to find a girl standing behind me. She has long dirty blonde hair that she usually has braided with layers in front and she has bangs. She has dark blue eyes and wears a white v-neck shirt with a purple jacket and jeans. It was my new neighbor and friend Ellia Sayi. "Hey Winry!" she said smile and then looked over at Ed "Who is this?"

"Oh Ellia this is Ed Elric, Ed this is Ellia Sayi." Ed smiled at her and Ellia smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." Said Ellia.

"Ya same here." Ed Replayed back.

"Hey Ed where is Al? I'm sure Ellia would like to meet him." I asked

"Mmmm he should be around here somewhere." Ed answered. We looked around for a few minutes but couldn't see him anywhere. "Oh well, I'm sure he'll so up sooner or later." Ed said to use. "Well let's get started on your leg." I said. Just as I was about to get started there was a knock at the door. I sat straight and thought "Damn with all these interruptions I'll never get anything done!!" I turned to Ellia and said "Hey would you mind getting that."

She smiled and said "Not at all." She got up and I heard the door handle turn. I started to here Al say something but then there was just a big thump. "I better see what's going on." I thought. I peaked my head through the door and saw Al and Ellia both on the floor, on top of each other. Al was apologizing to her when I started to tap my foot. Al looked over started blushing and started yelling "No Winry you got it all wrong, this isn't what it looks like." I tried to keep a straight face but both we're red in the face so I couldn't help but laugh a little…. Or a lot. Al got up and helped Ellia up. Then they followed me into the living room. "Well I see you two have already meet." I said half laughing. "Ellia Sayi this is Al Elric." All of us sat down and I started to work on Ed's leg. "Oh did I mention that Ellia is an alchemist?"

Al's eyes lit up. "Really?" so as I worked on Ed's leg Ellia and Al talked about alchemy. "There all done." I said to Ed cheerfully. He smiled and said "Thanks Winry, you always do the best work." Ed got up and tried them out "Feels good." He told me. I started to put my stuff away and Al got up and said "Well brother, ready to go?" My head shot up "Wait, go where?"

"Didn't my brother tell you? Where going back to central." My head slowly turned to Ed. "I…is this true?" He couldn't even answer me he just put his head down and started walking out. Al had already gotten out of the house but before Ed left I grabbed his arm. He looked up and turned to me. This time I was looking down. "You came back…Why you aren't staying?" my eyes started watering up "THINGS WE'RE SUPOSE TO GO BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE!!" "YOU ALWAYS JUST COME HERE FOR AN AJUSTMENT WHY CAN'T YOU EVER STAY!?" Ed looked down and took his arm back, "That's just the way things are." He answer me and then shut the door. I stood there and after a few seconds hit my fits at the door. "Damn it Ed!! Why?" It was getting hard not to cry. "Why do you always have to leave me?" At that moment I saw my tears fall to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Your Call

**Your Call**

**By: iloveanime84 **

**Description: **See chapters 1, 2, or 3. Also there is an OC in this and chapter 3 sorry I forgot to mention that in the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **again I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or the characters used. This is purely fan made.

Chapter 4:

Please Wait, I'll Be There Soon

I turned my back to the door and slid down to the floor. I put my head into my knees and started crying even more then I already was. Ellia walked over to me and knelt down "Winry?" Right as I looked up her hand flew back then forward and slapped me. I put my hand on the place where she slapped me and gapped at her. That was the most angry I have ever seen her. "Why are you just sitting here crying?" she asked.

"Well I…" I started to say but she interrupted me. "I've know you for a little while now and every day you would talk about how wonderful Ed is and how much you miss him." At least now she didn't look as mad. "You're in love with Ed." I'm guessing I looked really embarrassed, because that's how I felt. "I'm not in love with him!!" I said in defense.

She looked at me in disbelief and sighed. "Well you might not admit it and I'm not making you admit it," she said "But you know that you love Ed as much as or even more than you love automail." She smiled at me as she said that. "As I was saying earlier you talked about him and still do talk about him a ton!!" "Now he is finally back and you're just going to sit here and cry?" my tears were drying up and I smiled.

"You're right, Ellia!" I said as I stood up and surprisingly felt better. "I'm going to central and tell him how I feel." Ellia gave me a smartass smile, "Why to tell him you love him?" she asked me. I glared at her "NO!!" "To tell him that he needs to come home or I'll kick his ass." She laughed at me. "I'm going to pack, why don't you head home?" I asked her. She looked a little bit embarrassed.

"Something wrong?" I asked her. "Well….. Um." She could get her words out. "Yes?" "Well I was……Um." Again couldn't get her words out. "Just say it!" I said in a somewhat angry voice. "Well I was wondering if I could come with you." She finally said. I looked at her a bit confused "Ya of course you can but why would you want to come?" I asked out of curiosity. "Well it's because…" She was starting to blush, and I mean really blush! I started to smile at her "Is this because of Al?" her eyes widened and she looked at me, "Well I figured he could……um…… teach me more about alchemy." She said and I did the same to her, started at her in disbelief. "What?" she asked getting defensive. I couldn't help but laugh a little "Alright, you can come." Her eyes grew bright and started smiling. "You go home and pack and I'll get you when I'm done and ready to go."

"This is the happiest that I've seen Ellia." I thought to myself. "Oh, thank you so much, I promise I won't be a burden." She turned and ran out of the house. "Make sure it's alright with your mom." I yelled at her. "I'm not sure why I told her that, her mom never minds when she goes somewhere." I walked to the bathroom to get my hair brush and looked in the mirror. I was stunned to see that her hand print was still on my face. Also it was very red in that spot. "Man for as weak as she looks, she's really strong."

I finished packing and when and knock on her door. The door opened very slowly and I saw Ellia's face. Slowly she crept out of her house and shut the door slow. I looked at her and asked "what was with that?" she looked at me and she was crying. "It was nothing." She answered me she started walking but I stood there "Ellia why are you crying?" I asked as I grabbed her hand. She pulled her hand from my grasp and yelled at me "NO REASON!" I looked at her and took a step back. She realized what she had said and apologized "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell." I gave her a little smile.

"It's ok." I told her, "I'm sure you didn't mean to." She smiled back. We started walking to the station, and then I noticed she was wearing a bracelet. "Hm…" I thought to myself. "Hey wanna see how my alchemy is going?" "What?" I asked after being pulled out of my thoughts. "Do you wanna see me do alchemy?" she asked "geez it's like talking to a brick wall." She mumbled to herself. "Oh, sure, why not?" I answered.

As I answered her we got to a point where there is a wheat field. I saw her walk over grab some wheat then there was a flash of light and she walked over with some wheat bread. "Wow." I said taking a bite "That really good, and impressive, did you do this without a transmutation circle?" she shook her head and held up her bracelet. "I found this chain while I was looking around my cat." "Then I found a gem and engraved a transmutation circle on it." She took it off and let me look at it. "Wow, your smart to think of this." "Al drew transmutation circles on some gloves, that's how he does it." "Al is really smart." Ellia said with her hands at her face and blushing.

Finally Ellia and I reached the train station. "Two tickets to central please." I told the lady. "Ok that is… 20.00." I took the money out and gave it to her. Then we took our seats, but Ellia left to go to the bathroom. So I just started out the window and waited. As I waited a man walked by me stopped and walked back. "Excuse me." I turned and looked at him. He looked to be in his twenty's had brown hair that was slicked back and wearing a somewhat fancy suit. "Is this seat taken?"

I looked at the seat across from me. "Oh, sorry but yes it is." "Oh, what a sham, I was hoping that I get to sit next to a beautiful woman." He said smiling at me. I stood up and crossed my arms. "I'm sorry but could you repeat that?" "So sorry," He said and took a step closer to me "But did that offend you?" I blushed a little and took a step back "Well maybe it did, what are you going to do about it?" he took a step back and smiled at me. "I didn't mean to, I truly am sorry." He got down on his knee "Will you forgive me?" "Whoa there no need to make a seen." I told him "I won't stand up until you forgive me." He responded. I looked around and some people where staring at us.

"All right, all right I forgive you just stand up already!" I said in a hushed and irritated tone. The man sighed in relief and stood up. "Thank you Miss or are you a Mrs.?" he asked me. "Is this guy for real?" I thought to myself. "Well I'm a Miss…" before I could finish he started talking. "Ah and may I get your name, Miss?" I sighed. "I'm Winry Rockbell." "Nice to meet you Miss.Rockbell I'm John Cockwell." I started snickering but I didn't want to be too rude so I tried to contain myself.

"Well same here John and please don't call me Miss.Rockbell, that's too formal for me." I said to him. "Well alright then Winry." "Ladies and Gentlemen please take your seats, we are about to leave in 3 minutes." The overhead speaker told everyone on the train. "Well Winry, it looks like our time here has been cut short." He said to me. Then he handed me a card with his name and some other crap that I didn't feel like reading at the time. Ellia walked up to us right as he said "Until next time," He took my hand and kissed it "Winry." I just started at him and he left.

I turned and looked at Ellia. She just stood there gapping at me. We both took our seats. "Who was that?!" she asked. "Some guy named John Cockwell." We both look at each other and bust out laughing. "Well what did he want?" She asked. "He wanted to sit next to me." I told her. "Here is his card." I said in a cocky voice. She laughed and read the card. "Oh my gosh!!" she said as she looked at the card. "What?" I asked blankly. "DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS?" she asked me, almost yelling.

"It fells like she is interrogating me." I thought to myself. I just shook my head. "THIS IS JOHN COCKWELL THE MILLIONHEIR!!" she was so close to my face that I was afraid to move. "Really?" I asked taking the card back. "Well I've never heard of him." "How can you not hear about him, he is the richest guy in central?" She asked. "Well he isn't my type anyway." I told her. "Besides…" I thought to myself as the train started moving. "My heart is already taken."


	5. Chapter 5

Your Call

**Your Call**

**By: iloveanime84 **

**Description: **See chapters 1, 2, or 3. Also there is are OC's in this story.

**Disclaimer: **for the millionth time I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or the characters used. This is purely fan made.

Chapter 5:

On The Train

The train was moving fast but seemed to be in slow motion for me. I stared out the window and was thinking to myself; 'I wonder what Ed is going to say when he sees me.' I snickered a little. 'He will either be speechless, which I doubt, or he is going to be really mad.' "Winry... WINRY!" I jumped about a foot in the air. When I got over the shock and looked up Ellia was glaring at me and her hands were crossed. I smiled a little. "Heh-heh you were trying to talk….right?" She turned her head and she still had an angry look on her face. "Oh cut me some slack! You know that I space out." She turned to look at me and her glare softened up and she sighed and smiled. "Yes I know, hey you don't we go get some food."

I got a really freaked out look on my face. "Um, uhhhhh... I think i'll just stay here." And started laughing, but it wasn't really a normal one. Once I started laughing she stared at me like potatoes were growing out of my ears, seeing this I stopped laughing "What?" I asked as I tilted my head. "Ok, why don't you want to go out there?" 'Damn!' I thought to myself 'She can read me like a book.' I just sighed and look at my hands. "I'm afraid that the creep is going to hit on me again." She looked at me for about 2 seconds and burst out laughing. I just glared at her. "Well don't be afraid of that!" she finally said after laughing for what seemed like forever. Then she gave me a little punch. "Just tell him you already have a boyfriend, Mrs. Elric." She said with her eyebrows raised. I was a little ticked off at first but seeing she was just trying to make me feel better I lightened up a little.

"You're right!" when I said that she just got a dumb look on her face. "I am?" "Yep," I said opening my suitcase "But I won't tell him I have a boyfriend." Then I pulled out my wrench and got a psycho look on my face. "I'll just hit him with my wrench!" she looked at me with horror, "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Now I was the one laughing. "Relax I'm joking, I would never hit anyone with my wrench." I said. 'Except for Ed and Al.' I thought to myself. We got up and started walking to the second cart where the dinning area is. Right when we get there who did we see? Mr.Full-ofhimself standing against the wall. 'Aw crap, ok just try to act natural, maybe he won't notice me.' I thought to myself as I pull the collar of my jacket up in an attempt to hide my face. 'This is great, he hasn't even noticed me!' I thought. Then as fate, or karma for whatever bad thing I have done, would have it, I sneezed and he look right at me! 'Oh crap, please don't notice me please don't notice me.'

"Winry!" he bellowed out. "SHIT!" Slowly I turned and looked at him. "Oh um, hello John." I said as i started to walk away but he keep on following me. "Can I get you something?" He asked. Damn his persistance.' "I can do things on my own!" I told him sharply. "Well aren't you pissy?" he asked. I just glared at him. I was finally able to catch up with Ellia, unfortunately he followed me. "Listen Winry," he said getting a little closer to me. "I might be getting off to a bad start but," He grabbed my hands started at me in the eyes. "I love you!" I blushed and my eyes popped open. "WAIT, WHAT? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KNOWN ME FOR A DAY." "I know but you're beautiful, smart, and independent." He said. "Winry, would you join me for dinner?" "Well I…um." "GREAT!" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I'll meet you here at 7:00." He said as he started to walk away.

"Wait, but I never…" I started to say. "I KNOW I'M EXCITED TOO!" He yelled at me. 'Geez and they say that 'girls' hear what they want.' I thought to myself. Ellia took my hand and ran back to our seats and sat me down. "Ok, care to elaborate on what just happened?!" she asked a little excited. "Well honestly I don't know. He asked me to dinner and I was trying to say no, but he interrupted me." I explained. "For some strange reason I almost said yes." I confided to her. "Winry," she said with her eyes wide open, "I think you're in love." We both burst out laughing. "No way," I said. "He is way to rude and stuck up. But still why did I…" I trialed off and started thinking. It was 5:00, I had been thinking for 2 hours. Suddenly I came to me. 'When he said all that stuff I was imaging it was Ed.' My head popped up and I started to tear up a little. Ellia looked at me with concern "What's wrong?" "It's nothing, it's just what am I going to do?"

She sat and thought for a little while then sat back and simply said "Just tell him you don't have the same feelings for him." I looked at her with a dumb expression "That's so simple, why couldn't I think of that?" "Cause you over think things." She giggled answering. I smiled a little "Maybe I do." I said looking out the window. Finally and unfortunately 7:00 came and I walked to the place where we were earlier. Ellia tried to convince me to dress up but I said no. After all, I'd rather not dress up to dump a guy. I waited a little while and then he should up in a tuxedo and escorted me to a private dinning area. 'Okay just do it.' I told myself "Hey…" but he took me to my seat and sat me down. And then he sat down, neither of us said a word. 'Okay now is a good time to break it too him.' "John."

He looked at me "I know what your going to say." I was surprised. "Uh you do?" "Yes." He said taking a sip of wine. "You were going to ask me why I asked you to dinner." I just sighed. "Actually…" "I'll answer for you, its because like I said earlier I love you," He looked at me and smiled "Like moon loves the stars." Now I was starting to get a little mad, he wasn't letting me speak. "Well that isn't…." "I know why you accepted," He said smiling big. "You love me." That just set me off. I stood up with my fist clenched and screamed at him "I DON'T LOVE YOU!!" he gasped "But, Winry..." "NO, YOU LISTEN!" "I DON'T LOVE YOU, I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! MY HEART BELONGS TO EDWARD ELRIC!!" right after I said my heart belongs to Edward Elric that my eyes widened and I covered my mouth. "I can't believe I just said that."

He gapped at me and then stood up and got very close. "Who is Edward Elric?" "Nobody that you need know!" I said to him. "Well he may have your heart but you have mine." He said, slowly he came closer to me and kissed me. HE KISSED ME!! I pushed away from him and slapped him so hard there was a mark. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he yelled at me. "I'm the one that should be asking that you crazy sick bastard. What part of 'I DON'T LOVE YOU' didn't you understand?" I asked as I started to leave. He covered the door with his arm and said to me. "Don't underestimate me, I'll make you mine one way or another." I just gave him a wicked smile and said to him; "You shouldn't underestimate me either." I pulled out my wrench which was hidden in my pocket and hit him upside the head knocking him out. He hit the floor and I ran like hell. 'Man I hope he doesn't call the cops on me.' Luckily the train stopped at this time and Ellia was getting our luggage. I grabbed my bag and then her hand and yelled "RUN!!"

"Oh geez," she said as we ran "What did you do?" I started laughing a little "You know it's a funny story." We finally got to a point where we could slow down and walk, I was still explaining what happened. "YOU HIT HIM WITH YOUR WRENCH?! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE JOKING!!" she said with a psycho look. "Yeah, that was before I knew the pervert was going to kiss me!" I said in self-defense. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "So how far until we get there?" she ask. "Um….if I remember right then it shouldn't be too far." As we were walking a black and white cat passed us and Ellia's eyes got really sparkly. "Oooohh, A KITTY!!" she screamed and ran over to pet it. I smiled and thought to myself. 'Well at least there is something else other than alchemy that Ellia and Al have in common.'

Of course Ellia just had to bring the cat with her. I tried to convince her not to but she insisted. Finally at long last we reached Central. We walked up the steps and then into Centrals Millitary base, well more like creapt. "Shouldn't we just tell someone that we're here to see the Elric brothers?" she whispered. "No, I want to surprise Ed!" I whispered back. She let out a long sigh. "But telling someone would make this a lot easier." "Oh, quite your whining!" I snapped at here. After about 20 minutes of creeping around I could hear Ed and Al talking, I followed there voices and found the room. Al was sitting in a chair and Ed was on the phone. "DAMN!" he yelled as he through the phone back down and put his hand by his eyes. Slowly I walked in, Al saw me but didn't say anything. "Something Wrong?" I asked him. He turned and looked at me, got up quickly and stared at me. That's all we were doing just starting at one another. "Listen Ed I know you probably mad but…" Ed took my hand and my eyes widened a little and I took a breath in. Then suddenly he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I couldn't believe what was happening. He hugged me tight. "Where have you been?" he asked "I was worried about you."

Special thanks goes out to my beta reader JamesRKS, thanks. Also I'm working on chapter 6 this week but I'm going to Seattle soon so I'm not sure when I'll have that chapter up. Sorry guys but I'll get it up as soon as possible!


End file.
